A new villan, A new hero and villan?
by Yinkura43
Summary: A new student comes to the dojo.But ther is a new villan.Turns out they're best friends. Will Yin and Yang figure out the secret?
1. A Surprise?

Yin is quietly meditating out on the training field. "So quiet out here." All of a sudden she just heared Master Yo shouting at Yang. "Oh, what is it now?" Yin started walking toward the Woo Foo dojo. When Yin got half way there, she heard the aggressive battle cry "CHI-HOO-WAA!" Yang swifted at Yin. She quickly ducked under his attack. Once she heared Yang crash, she looked up at Yang then shouted his name so loud, even Master Yo heard it. "Keep it down out there!" Yang quickly told Yin "Master Yo wanted us to train until a surprise comes." Yin frowned disagreeing. Yang looked weird. "Uh, before we train, I'm gonna use the bathroom."


	2. Here she isSheena

Once Yang got down, he put up his blindfold and said. "I'm bored." Yin complained. "Master Yo said we have to be out here training until the surprise comes. That's at least what you said." Then the pink and blue rabbits heard Master Yo shout. "Kids, the surprise came!" Yang frowned even more. "I bet he bought us cleaning tools to clean the dojo." Yin frowned too, but at Yang. "Oh, come on Yang, just give the surprise a chance." The two siblings started dashing at the door. Master Yo is waiting there, smiling. "Kids, we have a new student!" Yin smiled too. The new student is a light blue rabbit with green-like clothing and the stripe is dark pink. Dark pink for the eye color. The bow is the same color as her shirt and she has a green nose. "Hi, I'm Sheena!" A pile of mud fell on Yin and Yang. Sheena walked toward them. "Is this place filthy?" Master Yo dashed toward the three young rabbits. "Oh yeah, here's some cleaning tools for you two, since you clean a lot, to clean the dojo." Yin and Yang were scrubbing the floors. Yang, who is bored, told his sister, who is also bored. "This sucks." Yin nodded. Next, they were moping the room full of filth which Yin and Yang made a few weeks ago. Sheena kicked the door and said. "You need to clean the floors because I got hungry." Yin complained. "But we just did clean the floors!" Sheena answered. "Well…you have to do it again." Yang went from angry to blazing mad. Once Sheena left Yang shouted to Yin. "THIS GIRL'S NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!" Yin frowned. "Yang, this is her first day here, give it a chance." Yang slammed his hand in front of Yin. "That's what you said before! I am not going to slip it out this time!" Yin, frightened, kept on cleaning. Sheena felt something strange while she's watching TV. "Um… Master Yo, I think someone's after me."

Somewhere, deep in a forest, a cat named Megan, who has a very dark fur color, a bright green eye color, a black shirt with an X on it (It is red), bright green hair color, red tail with two ring thingys on it. She started to look around. "Sheena?" All of a sudden, she slipped. Once Megan got up, she saw the town. "I know her, she likes to see towns." Quickly, Megan grabbed fruit from her house, then dashed towards the town.

Sheena fell asleep on the couch and Master Yo is not in the dojo. Yang sneaked outside. "Now to find a metal stick." Yang, running, is searching. All of a sudden, he bumped into Megan. They both shouted. "Hey! Watch it!" Megan punched Yang into a building.


	3. Best Friends?

Yang pulled out his bamboo sword. Megan pulled out a metal staff. Yang became surprised. "You have a metal weapon?" Megan put the staff into Yang's mouth, then raised it high (I suppose 10 feet off the ground) and threw the boy. "Of course, doesn't mean that I HAVE to have a power. I can just use skill." Yang went blazing mad again. "That's just saying your better than me." Megan laughed. "It's true, it IS saying that I'm better than you. But still, I'm going to beat you up." Yang used the Yang-a-rang and threw it towards Megan. She smacked the boomerang out of the way. "That's weak." Yang then used the Fists of Fire. Megan ate it. Yang made a creepy look. "Did you just… Eat it?" Megan just remembered something. "Oh, My best friend taught me that. By the way, I promised myself I'd destroy the town." Yang went from blazing mad to determined. "Not when I'm around!" Megan dodged his attacks. The buildings collapsed. Megan smiled while Yang frowned. Megan happily said. "Thanks for making the buildings collapse, now I'm burning them." Yang tried to get up (He fainted by using too much Woo Foo) but he couldn't.

Sheena woke up. "Is it time already?" Yin walked in. "Time for what? Oh, and I cleaned the room. By the way, have you seen Yang?" Sheena stared at Yin. "It's time for my best friend to destroy the town and nope, I did not see the blue rabbit that I think is mad at me." Yin froze. "Oh, No" Sheena went confused "Um, what?" Yin dashed out of the dojo. Sheena did not looked worried. "She'll come back."


	4. The Truth

The buildings were burning. Megan is laughing. Yin dashed towards Yang. "Yang! Are you OK?" Yang made an angry face. "Ok? The town is destroyed! I'm weak! What do you mean OK?" Megan made a confused face. "A pink rabbit? Is this girl your sister?" Yang looked at Megan. "Yes, Yin is my sister. Now leave me ALONE!" Yin went worried, then mad. "Hey, nobody picks on my brother but…" Sheena dashed towards Yin. "Stop! The girl Yang fought is my best friend." Yin and Yang stared unbelievably at the rabbit and the cat. "WHAT?" Megan answered. "Yep, We're best friends. Here's how we became best friends…"

Sheena (About 6 years old) is crying. "Why did I have a cruel power…WHY!?" Megan (Who is also 6 years old) found Sheena, went toward her and asked. "What happened?" Sheena quickly said. "Last year. My parents died due to me!" Megan smiled. "That means you have evil within you." Sheena looked at the cat. "R-Really?" Megan nodded. "Now, Let's go to my house to understand your grave mistake."

Yang made a creepy face again. "That means…we had an evil new student?" Sheena shook her head. "I'm good too." Megan left. Yin quickly said. "Wanna go back to the dojo?" Yang and Sheena nodded.

Back at the dojo, Yang is playing video games, Yin is reading and Sheena is trying to walk on walls. Yang made a sigh and said. "Glad this is a happy ending." Yin frowned. "Maybe we should rebuild the town." Sheena answered. "I got a robot to do that. But today is a good time."


End file.
